


Grilled Cheese

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dracoharry100, Community: hd_pots_n_porn, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Food smut, M/M, Pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another pointless drabble series about Harry and Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grilled Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> Possible OOC. 
> 
> Characters don't belong to me. Written for fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: tomatoes

* * *

Draco stumbled into the kitchen in the morning looking for coffee, when he saw Harry standing near the sink slicing tomatoes.  
  
“What're you doing?” Draco asked, gaping.  
  
“What’s it look like I’m doing?” Harry said in a dry tone. “I make grilled cheese every Saturday morning.”  
  
“I know, but you’re… _Harry_!” Draco whined as he felt himself get hard under his tight boxers. Not that Harry hadn’t brought it out in him pre-breakfast before, but this was the kitchen, and not their bedroom.  
  
“What? I’m wearing an apron, Draco.”  
  
“Yeah. And _that’s all_ you’re wearing.”  
  
Harry shrugged. “It’s laundry day.”


	2. Breakfast

Draco pushed Harry against the counter. He heard the knife fall on the floor with a low thump, but didn't care.   
  
"Dra--" was all Harry said before Draco's mouth was on Harry's and he was grinding their hips together. He reached back to untie the strings of the apron and as they set loose, Draco grabbed Harry's arse and squeezed it lightly.   
  
"But the--"   
  
"Shut up, Harry," Draco said, kissing him again.   
  
Harry moaned into Draco's mouth. He reached behind his neck to take the apron off him.   
  
Draco looked down to take in his view.   
  
"Now, we're talking breakfast."


	3. Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Nuts

“Usually my grilled cheese doesn’t involve nuts,” Harry said teasingly as Draco’s hands travelled between his legs, cupping his balls.  
  
“You think you’re just _so_ funny, Potter.” Draco shut Harry up with a kiss.  
  
Harry tasted of mouthwash and juice; Draco wished Harry’d opted for coffee instead. Still, he didn’t care, continuing to suck on Harry’s tongue, he started stroking his cock firmly.  
  
Harry moaned into Draco’s mouth, slightly thrusting up. Clearly he liked what Draco did…until smoke had filled the room. Draco realised it wasn’t from the heat in-between them but the oil on the pan had inflamed.


	4. Restarting Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Finger Food

Harry pushed Draco off him and away before quickly casting a spell to cool the oil and vanished the smoke. "That was close," he said, looking concerned. "Are you okay?"   
  
"I'm fine," Draco said, smiling softly. "You protected me."   
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "I didn't _think_ about that. I just had to get you…" He stopped to clear his throat. "Had to get you to safety." When Draco smiled again, Harry only snapped. "Oh, shut up."   
  
"Ever the Auror," Draco teased.   
  
"Munch on some of the cold finger foods in the ice box while I re-start this and make us proper breakfast. The bread's all burnt."   
  
"Or," Draco said pulling on Harry's arm and walking him away from the stove, and the kitchen table, and out of the kitchen entirely. "We could continue what we were doing and then go out for breakfast."  
  
Harry smiled grew wide and he pushed Draco on the sofa. "You never stop, do you?"   
  
"How can I when you practically set the kitchen to fire and then are all so heroic in protecting me. It’s sexy."   
  
"I’m not the reason the kitchen was nearly set on fire, Draco."   
  
"Oh whatever," Draco said, removing his trousers.


	5. Rudely Interrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Squash

Just as Draco spread on the sofa and Harry got on top of him, they were interrupted. _Rudely interrupted_.  
  
"Honestly, don't you have rooms?" Weasley said, stepping out of the Floo.  
  
"Honestly, don't you have your own house?" Draco retaliated. Harry grabbed the throw off the sofa and covered Draco. "What about you?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "Nothing Ron hasn't seen already."  
  
"Oh, I don't even know with you two..." Draco said before summoning his clothes from the floor. "Why _are_ you here?"  
  
Weasley looked everywhere but at the two of them. "Hermione wanted that recipe for squash soup," he said, reluctantly.


	6. Harry's Had Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Soup

"All this is over soup?" Harry asked, annoyed. Sure, he loved his friends but they had a bit of a habit of just barging in. Given that this wasn't the first time Ron or Hermione had walked in on them at their own place, Harry had thought they'd learn.   
  
"Harry--"   
  
"Ron, we're going to need to set some boundaries," Harry said. He tried to remain calm and not lash out at his best friend, but this really was getting way out of hand.   
  
"What--"   
  
"Weasley, you best leave," Draco said, clearly reading through Harry's anger. "I'll owl you the recipe."


	7. A good listener

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Listen

It was good Weasley listened and left as fast as he did. Draco wasn't sure what Harry would have done if he'd stayed. Not that Harry would've hurt him physically, but he might have said something that he'd only regret later.  
  
"You need to calm down, Potter," Draco said, his tone was soothing; he hoped Harry would in fact, simmer down. He was simply an over boiling pot and Draco needed to apply his cooling charm.  
  
"I'm just so—"  
  
"I know Gryffindors don't comprehend privacy, still, he's your friend." He pulled Harry back on the sofa. "Now, where were we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC


	8. Good Mood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "ALL"

One shy smile from Harry was all Draco needed to know that he wasn't so cross anymore. Sure, his friends didn't really know much about boundaries but Draco was determined to not let that ruin his and Harry's lazy weekend. 

“Do you want to go out for breakfast?” Draco kissed Harry's jaw and started leaving a trail of kisses down his throat. 

“We could order in,” Harry said, pulling Draco on top of him, rubbing his hands up and down Draco’s thighs. 

“Now that’s a good idea,” Draco said, swaying his hips on Harry’s lap dismissing all distance between them.


	9. Breakfast In Bed - or the intention, at least.

Harry woke in the morning to find himself alone in bed. It was Sunday. He couldn't figure out where Draco was who usually slept in. It was his only day to do so. 

He stumbled out of bed and to the shower; Draco wasn't there. 

Harry made his way down to the kitchen to find Draco making breakfast. On a Sunday. It was their day of relaxing and eating out. 

Shaking his head, Harry went to Draco and wrapped his arms around him. "Taking a chapter out of my book, I see," he said. 

Draco relaxed into Harry's embrace and smiled. He tilted his head so Harry could capture his lips. 

"I was hoping to bring you breakfast in bed," said Draco. 

"Oh, and now I've ruined it all." 

Draco chuckled lightly and turned around. "Well, what do you think?" He raised his wand and the plates and cutlery came flying around as the kitchen table set itself. Then, the food glided over as well. 

"What about this?" Harry looked down to untie the knot on Draco's apron. As it fell to the ground, Harry grinned. 

"There is something magical about cooking naked in nothing but an apron," said Draco.


End file.
